This invention relates generally to the offshore laying of pipe and cable and more particularly concerns equipment used in the preparation and trenching of the seabed to receive the pipe or cable and in the backfilling of the trench once the pipe or cable has been laid.
Present pipe laying methods include a few basic seabed trenching tasks performed using long-accepted, time-consuming, budget-eating practices and equipment.
One problem is that sometimes, before trenching can begin, it may be necessary to clear the seabed of boulders on, or partially buried in, the intended pipeline path. Presently, the boulder removal process involves dragging the boulders, one at a time, at cables-end from a transport/towing vessel. In some boulder fields, this can be a lengthy and tedious process. It always requires one or more divers, a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), or other boulder handling mechanisms to connect the cable to the boulder.
Another problem is that, when the time for trench cutting arrives, a trench cutting plow must be lowered to the seabed. Launching a trench cutting plow typically requires a large vessel carrying a crane and supporting equipment to lift the plow from the vessel, to swing the plow clear of the deck and to lower the plow into the sea. After its final trench cutting pass, retrieval of the trench cutting plow from the seabed to its storage area on the towing vessel again requires use of the crane and supporting equipment. In operation on the seabed, known trench cutting plows have additional problems. For example, many require skids which straddle the width of the trench being cut, so the number of possible passes that can be made and the depth of the trench that can be cut is limited.
Similar problems are experienced in the backfilling of the trench to cover the pipe. First, a heavy backfill plow must be lowered to the seabed. As with launching trench cutting plows, launching known backfill plows typically requires a large vessel and a crane and supporting equipment to raise the plow from the vessel, to swing the plow clear of the deck and to lower the plow into the sea. After its final pass the backfill plow must be retrieved from the seabed and returned to its place on the towing vessel by use of the crane and supporting equipment. In operation of the backfill plow on the seabed, one or more passes of the plow are necessary to cover the pipeline and fill the trench. Typical known backfill plows have chasses with front skids which travel in the trench and straddle the pipeline, followed by moldboards which are angled forwardly and away from the chassis to collect the spoil in their path and deposit it in the trench to the sides of the pipeline. Since the skids ride in the trench in close proximity to the pipeline, there is significant risk that contact with the skids will compromise the integrity of the pipe. Also, since the mixture of seawater and spoil, which is more dense than the hollow pipe, is pushed by the moldboards to the outer limits of the trench and discharged to the sides of the pipe, there is a significant risk that, as the spoil settles, the pipe will “float,” resulting in inadequate burial of the pipeline.
Much of the seabed trenching task equipment and operating methods are, in terms of time and money, very inefficient and beg for improvement. But the inadequacy of the individual plows and their operating methods is dwarfed by the need for a large, heavily equipped vessel to transport, launch and retrieve these plows instead of a much smaller vessel which could otherwise be used for operating purposes. Typically, the cost of known trench cutting and backfill plows is in a range of $8,000,000 each. The cost of the transport/towing vessel with the crane and supporting equipment is in a range of $500,000,000 . The rental fee for the vessel and plows ranges from $150,000 to $600,000 per day.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to reduce the weight and cost and increase the efficiency of the plows, equipment and vessels used in the offshore laying of pipe and cable.